Welcome to Beacon hills
by TeenWolfFanFicElena
Summary: Teen Wolf & Vampire Diaries AU Crossover
1. The Accident Chapter 1

**CAUTION: The Gilbert's just moved into the quiet town Beacon Hills. The day after they moved into their house, Elena decided she should send in her high school application along with Jeremy's. Her parents come pick her up at night from the school. On the way home they all saw something-except the father, that caused them to crash into a tree. Jeremy is at home still unpacking, unaware of his parents and Elena's car accident. This IS an AU story so it won't have anything to do with teen wolf or the vampire diaries, except the lovely characters. I just wanted to make this all clear before you start reading the story. Also if you want a big spoiler on who will eventually end up together than leave a comment, Enjoy (:**

Elena Gilbert smiled at the principle of Beacon Hills High School, "Thank you so much" She waved a quick goodbye, running to her parents truck. Opening up the door, sliding into the car shutting the door. "He said I can start when summer is over, three months but at least I won't be starting in the middle of the school year" she spoke excitedly. "Only you would be excited to start school, sweetheart." Her mother turned in her seat to look at Elena. "Jeremy and I need friends, we don't want to be the beacon hills loner kids" She frowned at her mother. "Oh honey, You and Jeremy will make friends-especially the boys will be all over you" Her mother giggled, glancing over to a un pleased husband. "Uh-I disagree, there will be no boys allowed" He pointed a finger at his wife, smiling a bit. "Aw, come one she's 16, let her live for once" Her mother patted his shoulder. "Fine-I'll let her live when she's 80" this caused his wife and daughter burst out into laughter, he looked into the cars rear view mirror. Seeing his daughter happy made him smile. "Dad, Watch out!" Elena's voice echoed through the truck with panic. His attention immediately turned back to the road, he saw deers running across the road; not wanting to hit any, he swerved the car around the herd of deers. The car swerved into the deep woods. The car flew 10 feet in air, the cars trunk hitting a tree causing the car to flip, rolling down a steep hill that was covered in leaves and dirt. Screams-cries was all you hear coming from the rolling car before the rolling truck came to a stop. Elena's forehead had streams of blood lining down from her head, glass cutting into her shoulders, face, and hands. Her parents-were gone. The front windshield of the truck was shattered completely, Two tires were deflated, the sides dented in, the hood was as well dented in. Elena cried out in pain, crying for her parents. "D-d-d-d" her voice was cracked, stuck like she was forcing herself to breathe. "M-m-mom" those were her last words, a pair of yellow eyes was the last thing she's seen before letting everything go.  
>Jeremy ran through the hospital doors, head snapping left and right, searching for his parents and sister. "Where are they?!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face. Everything was perfectly fine until he got a call from the hospital telling him the worst news he's ever heard. "Are you Jeremy Gilbert?" A soft female voice spoke with concern from behind him. Jeremy turned around, seeing his red face, eyes blood shot red, tears running down his cheek crushed the female's heart; knowing what she had to tell him. "Are they okay? C-can I see them-please let me see them" his voice cracked. The female took a deep breath, folding her hands together. "I'm so sorry, we tried everything we could to save them. The impact your parents had was-deadly, they flew out the car windshield, I'm so sorry" Her voice was shaky, filled with concern. That was all it took for Jeremy to kick the chair angrily, tears coming faster-pouring down his face. He grabbed onto the table, shaking his head. "M-my s-s-sister" He whispered. "My sister was in that car!" He screamed, causing more attention towards him. "She's okay right?!" He screamed once again, his heart beating much more quickly. The Woman lifted her head and reached for the young boy's hand, when he didn't move, she gravely took it into hers and rubbed his hand. "She's getting treated, she has a few deep cuts on her shoulders, head, and stomach. She needs stitches, you can see her in a few hours-do you have anyone to call? Like an adult?" She watched as the boy nodded slowly, but the tears didn't stop. "Just wait here until I come get you when she's done being treated, again I'm so sorry about what happened" She took a deep breath in, turning quickly down the hall.<br>The woman's son jumped up from his seat with his best friend following his movements. "She's not alright, is she? I heard your heart skip, what didn't you tell him?" Her son asked. The woman sighed, staring at the two boys in front of her. "Her Impact was shockingly much worst than the parents. When they were in the process of stitching her wounds, her heart beat stopped, it stopped for a whole 2 minutes. I don't know how but when they walked out that room to tell the other doctors the news, they said her heart beat was beating again. It was a miracle, Scott." She smiled slightly, continuing to walk down the hall. Scott Mccall stared at his mom before sharing a glance with his best friend. "You don't think she's a-you know" His best friend asked, rubbing his cheek. "I-I don't think so, I would've known by now if she was a werewolf-maybe it was just a miracle" He sighed, shaking his head.  
>Jenna Sommers walked slowly up to a sleeping Jeremy. He was sitting in one of the hospital chairs, sitting uncomfortably in the chair. "Jeremy" She shook him lightly, tears stained her cheeks. Jeremy's eyes opened slowly, squinting from the sunlight hitting his eyes. "Is she awake?" He sat up fully now rubbing his eyes. "It's me Jenna" With that Jeremy opened his eyes, scanning over the figure that stood in front of him. 'J-Jenna" he quickly got up and wrapped his arms around his Aunt. "T-Their gone-forever" He breathed out letting new freshly tears stream down his cheeks. She rubbed his back in circles trying to comfort her crying nephew, she held back tears knowing she had to stay strong for both of them. "It's okay, I'm here, we will get through this. "Me, you, Elena" She whispered. "E-Elena" He pulled away from the hug and grabbed his Aunt's hand, pulling her towards the front desk where the woman from last night was working. "I'm here for Elena Gilbert, is she awake? Can we see her?" The woman looked up from her computer screen, "She's been awake for awhile, she's been asking for you ever since she woke up" She stood up from her chair and walked around the desk. "Follow me" She said beginning to walk them down the hall. Once at the door the woman turned to both Jeremy and Jenna. "Try to not squeeze her hand or anything too hard, she's still recovering from the accident. We told her about your pa-" she was cut off from Jeremy running inside the room to his sister. She watched as Jeremy brushed the hair out from Elena's face, kissing her forehead while holding her hand. "I-I'm s-sorry Jer" her voice came out rough and weak. Jeremy wrapped his arm carefully around his sister trying his hardest not to make her feel pain. "It's not your fault, Elena" he felt another pair of arms touching his. He looked up and saw His aunt hugging both of them. "I-If I just-drove myself" Elena closed her eyes. "They would still be here" She whispered as she opened her eyes slightly. "It would still hurt as much if I only lost you, you're my sister and I love you" Jeremy whispered as he pulled his sister closer into his arms. "I love you too, Jer" She whispered once again. Her eyes slowly closing, her breathing steady. Jenna stroked Elena's hair as she watched her sleep, "When will she be recovered enough to go home" Jenna asked the woman that still stood at the door. "I would say a month at least but if she's feeling better before that then she could go home earlier" The woman gave Jenna a warming smile before leaving the door way.<br>- Two Months later -  
>Elena laid on the hospital bed laughing at Jeremy as he spit out food from the hospital's cafeteria, "God, how can you eat this?" He looked towards his sister. She shrugged continuing to laugh at him. She slowly stopped laughing and sighed, sitting up straight. "I know I couldn't be with you and Aunt Jenna at the funeral but I want you to know that I will always be here for you-right after I step foot out this hospital, I will" She looked over at her brother. Jeremy couldn't help but smile at his sister. She was in the car accident, she was the one who got hurt, she was the one who was laying on a hospital bed for two and a half months yet she's still trying to look out for him-like she's always have. "You didn't have a choice, you couldn't leave looking like how you look now, you would scare everyone" He joked. Elena began laughing while covering her face with her hands, "I'm being serious, Jer" she put her hands down and smiled at him. "I'll always be here, I'm never going to leave you" Her eyes met his. "I know" He said getting up. "Are you ready to go?" He stretched out his arm towards Elena. "Yeah, I can't wait to go home" She reached for his hand and gripped it tightly, standing up.<p> 


	2. Mr Johnson Chapter 2

Present:

"Jeremy! I'll leave you if you don't hurry up" Elena yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She walked to the open kitchen and grabbed a sandwich that was wrapped in a paper towel along with chips.

"I'm here, I'm here" Jeremy said running downstairs.

"You don't have time for breakfast now, so I made you a sandwich" She handed him a sandwich and the bag of chips. "Don't get crumbs on my seats" She glared at him before walking out the kitchen. "Bye Jenna" She called out.

Jeremy smiled and took a bite of his sandwich, "Thank god for sisters" He mumbled as he stuffed his face.

Jenna watched Jeremy in amusement as she shook her head, "Alright, get out to the car before Elena loses her patients, you know how she feels about being late" Jenna pushed him towards the door.

Jeremy nodded while stuffing the napkin inside Jenna's shirt, "Bye" he smirked at her before running outside to the car. He slipped inside the car and looked at Elena to see her already staring at him, "What?" He asked.

"What did you do?" She stared at her brother in amusement.

"I stuffed the napkin inside her shirt" He shrugged like it was nothing. "Why?"

"Well, one she just slammed the door and two I heard her curse" She shook her head as she pulled out the drive way, speeding down the street.

"And I still wonder how you got your drivers licenses" He spoke over to her while grabbing onto the seat. He turned on the radio and stared out the window thinking to himself. "Wait" He turned to his sister. "How did you hear Jenna curse? You were inside the car and she was at the door?" He had confusion on his face.

She glanced over towards her brother. "She's always cursing when she's around you" She let out a small laugh causing Jeremy to glare at her, his lips twitching.

-

Elena pulled into the school's parking lot and sighed as she looked up at the school. She drove into a empty car spot, turning off the car. She looked over at Jeremy, "You ready?" She asked.

Jeremy looked over at Elena, a smirk coming onto his lips. "are YOU ready?" he asked. He shook his head before opening the door and getting out, closing the door behind him. He waited until Elena was by his side gripping onto his hand, "I thought you said you would be taking care of me? not the other way around and I also thought you couldn't wait till school started" He shot Elena a smirk which he got a glare in return.

"Yeah, but I just-It's a new start you know? It didn't hit me until now, I mean look how big this school is, what if no one likes me? Everyone will like you, Jer. Girls will be all over you like always" She breathed in deeply, letting out a shaky breath.

"Obviously" He looked at Elena to see her still staring at the school. He sighed and rubbed her hand with his thumb. "You're Elena Gilbert, who wouldn't like you?" He smiled at her.

"You're right, I'm Elena Gilbert" She stuck her tongue out at Jeremy before walking up to the school.

Jeremy laughed as he watched his sister pause at the schools entrance. He quickly walked up behind her and pulled open the doors. Jeremy and Elena jumped back in surprise to see the principle standing there holding out two papers. "Elena and Jeremy Gilbert welcome to Beacon Hills High School, Elena your class actually just started, it's actually right in the middle of the hall. Jeremy follow me" Jeremy looked at Elena as the principle started walking away, "Good Luck" he kissed her cheek, walking away.

Elena smiled a little and fixed her dress. She took a few deep breaths and began walking down the hall, clenching onto the necklace around her neck. "You can do this" She whispered to herself. She pushed open the door and slowly walked inside while looking down at the floor.

"You must be our new student" Elena looked up at the teacher and smiled. "Well welcome yourself to everyone" The teacher said politely.

Elena turned towards the class and smiled a little, "I'm Elena Gilbert" She said glancing at each student but her eyes laid on a certain boy. She's seen him from somewhere but can't seem to remember.

Scott looked over at the door once it opened. He watched her walk inside the classroom quietly. He was watching her every move with a shocked expression on his face. "Dude, isn't that the girl you saved from that car accident three months ago" Stiles whispered as he was leaned over in his seat. Scott didn't reply all he did was give his best friend a nod. He watched her eyes gaze over the classroom until their eyes met.

Elena looked away and focused her attention back on the teacher who seemed to be staring at her suspiciously. Elena shifted uncomfortably, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm " Mr. Johnson gave Elena a warm smile before turning towards the board. "Find a seat" He sat down.

Elena nodded and looked around the class room, taking another deep breath. Her eyes landed on an empty seat in front of a pale girl with brown shoulder length hair. She walked over and slid into the seat. "I'm Alison" A voice spoke from behind her. She turned around slightly and smiled, "Elena, but you already know that" she laughed quietly before turning fully in her seat.

"Mr Mccall, Grab your things and follow me" Mr Johnson spoke. Elena looked up from her desk and watched as Mr Johnson and Scott walk out the classroom. Her eyes wandered over the board. "Heart Of Darkness chapters 1-3 due Friday" was written. Elena chuckled to herself while shaking her head.

"Is there a problem Ms Gilbert?" Mr Johnson asked. Elena gulped and shook her head, "No, it's just that I have the book 'Heart of Darkness' at home and I've read it over 8 times, I basically know the book by heart" She said much more quietly. Mr Johnson walked over to Elena's desk and stood in front of it. "Are you trying to get out of reading the book? I really hope your not" Mr Johnson said looking at Elena. "Heart of Darkness centers around Marlow, an introspective sailor, and his journey up the Congo River to meet Kurtz, reputed to be an idealistic man of great abilities. Marlow takes a job as a riverboat captain with the Company, a Belgian concern organized to trade in the Congo." The class fell silent while looking at Mr Johnson waiting for a response.

Mr Johnson smiled at Elena, clapping his hands together. "Wow, I'm very Impressed. Since you've read the book, can I ask you something?" Elena nodded. "I'm going to need help grading papers, quizzes, and other things. If you want in your free time help me before and after school?" Mr Johnson asked hopeful. "I would love too, I have nothing else to do after school" Elena sent Mr Johnson a smile. "You're a lifesaver" Mr Johnson said walking over to her desk, grabbing a piece of paper. "Can you make copies of this paper, just 30 of them?" Elena grabbed her bag and got up slowly, feeling a little light headed. "Yeah, of course" She walked over to Mr Johnson and grabbed the stack of papers before walking outside the classroom.

Elena walked around the halls looking for the supply room, "C'mon" she mumbled. She stopped by a door that hard black bold letters on the small window "Supply Room". Opening the door and walked inside. She walked over to the copier and lifted up the presser, placing the piece of paper under the presser, closing it down on the piece of paper. She pressed 30 and copy before leaning against the wall. Her eyes snapped over to the door as it slammed shut. "Uhm someone's in here" She walked over to the door and tried turning the knob. Her heart beat increased-pounding against her chest. She pushed against the door but it wouldn't open. She jumped when the printer beeped, she quickly ran over, grabbing the stack of papers. Rushing to the door, she stopped; the door was already opened. She rubbed her forehead and rushed out of the supply room.

LEAVE A COMMENT!


	3. Reunited Chapter 3

Isaac stared at Elena as she stood at her locker trying to open it-failing miserably. He turned towards his group of his friends with a blank look on his face, "She looks human to me" he shrugged his shoulders. "You look human to me Isaac but yet you're werewolf" Stiles spoke with annoyance in his voice. "You guys are still very brainless. How about we actually go over to her and talk to her instead of watching her like a bunch of idiots" A strawberry blonde said with attitude while turning on her heels, quickly walking towards an irritated Elena. "Lydia-never mind" The whole group of friends looked at Scott.

Scott's eyes trailed off Elena, moving towards his group of friends. "What? Why're you guys all staring at me?" Confusion wavering in his voice.

"Because you're the only one who thinks there's something wrong with this innocent looking teenage girl" Allison smirked a little at her boyfriend.

"You guys didn't see the car crash! There's no way she could've lived through something like that, look, I have Derek looking her families name up just to make sure" Scott said fixing his backpack.

"Scott is right, the crash was brutal, I'm surprised she wasn't in a coma" Isaac said glancing over at a talking Lydia and Elena.

"Please don't tell me Scott's still trying to find something wrong with that new girl" Malia spoke up as she walked up towards the group, sliding her hand into Stiles.

"Yep, so did Derek say anything about her? like about her parents of just-her?" Allison said turning to Malia.

Malia smiled and nodded happily, she could finally get Scott to shut up about Elena Gilbert. "He said there's nothing about her family that says supernatural, her dad was a doctor and her mother was a stay at home mom taking care of them" She said.

"Fine fine, I'll drop it-now let's hurry up before Lydia scares the poor girl off" He mumbled.

Elena sucked in a deep breath, slowly breathing out. "Don't give me struggles on the first day of school you stupid locker!" She yelled quietly. glaring at it with hatered.

"Wow with that look I would be thinking you were trying to harm the poor locker" An amused voice spoke behind her.

Elena turned around quickly, her hair slapping across the other girl's face in the proccess. "Oh I'm sorry, it's just that I can't get my locker open, I tried this stupid code a thousands of times but it just won't let me open it" Elena sighed. "I'm rambiling, I'm sorry" She let out a shaky laugh.

Lydia stared at Elena with amusement while snatching the small paper out of her hands. She looked at the paper then at the locker number, she handed the paper back to Elena. "You're locker is the one to the right of this one sweetheart" Lydia said crossing her arms.

"Oh, god I'm such an idiot, thanks for saving me time uhm-" Elena drawed out trying to get the girl's name.

"Lydia and you must be?" Lydia tilted her head sticking out her hand.

"Elena Gilbert, I just moved here from Mystic Falls" Elena said shaking her hand.

Lydia was about to speak but got interrupted by her group of friends quicjly surrounding her and Elena.

"Are you going to introduce us to your new friend Lydia?" Stiles nudged her side while giving her a look.

Lydia rolled her eyes, sighing a little. "Elena this is Stiles, Malia, Isaac, Allison and Scott" she pointed out each of them while they all waved.

Elena smiled at them and pushed her books inside her locker. "It's nice to meet all of you" She closed her locker. Elena looked Scott weirdly. "Aren't you the one who kept staring at me throughout biology?" Elena said confused.

The group of friends stared at Scott with their eyes slightly widend. Scott's mouth hung open as he tried to come up with an excuse. "Well I- Uh- you had something in your hair?" Scott said shakily. "But! it's not there anymore which is good, right?" Scott rubbed his neck nervously.

"Yeah, I guess?" Elena said not believing him one bit. "I have to go my brother is probably waiting for me outside, nice meeting you all" Elena gave them a small smile while quickly walking away outside the school's doors.

Bonnie stood by her car watching high school students scatter around the parking lot searching for their cars or talking to their group of friends. Her eyes stopped wandering around as they landed on a certain brunette, Elena Gilbert. She made his way over to her pushing past the crowded parking lot. She quickly ran up behind Elena, tapping her shoulder.

"Yes?" Elena said turning around. Elena's eye's widend at the sight of her best friend. "Bonnie! Oh my god" Elena pulled Bonnie into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" Elena pulled away, the big smile still plastered on her face.

"My dad thought it would be a good idea to move here since I was complaining for the last couple months" Bonnie giggled.

Elena hugged her long time best friend again, "I'm just glad you're here, I missed you so much", Elena mumbled.

"Please do't tell me you forgot about me?" A pitched voice said behind the two hugging friends.

Elena pulled away from Bonnie, turning around to face the pitched voice. Elena's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Caroline! You're here too!"

The blonde nodded and pulled Elena into a hug. "Duh! My mom searched for a job here, she may not be the sherif but she's happy about protecting people and the list goes on" Carolin rolled her eyes.

The three girls stood in the parking lot hugging, and talking about what Elena missed in Mystic Falls.

Two men stood outside of the woods near the High School, listening into the three girl's conversation.

"I still think this plan is stupid, damon" Stefan said as he watched the girls

"I'm hurt that you find my plans stupid" Damon rolled his eyes. "Look, we find out why miss sunshine looks exact like our psychotic ex girlfriend then we move on with our lives".

LEAVE A COMMENT! I honestly don't know where this story is going but i'm just going to go along with it. Opinion on couples: Derek x Elena || Damon x Bonnie || Stefan x Caroline || Stiles x Lydia || Scott x Allison ||


End file.
